The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 15
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 15: Aaron vs. Richter (Part 3) "10 GIGATON PUNCH!", Aaron shouted as the fist came crashing down towards them. "No!", Richter thought to himself, "He's going to destroy the arena! And even worse, that fist is made entirely of electricity! All that electricity will surely kill me!" But what Richter didn't know is that Aaron set the attack to not electrocute him. 15: AARON VS. RICHTER (PART 3) The fist crashed into the ground at 9.8 m/sec2 with the force of a gigaton (of course). Both Richter and Aaron coughed up blood as the shockwave of the crash destroyed the whole arena, bleachers and all, and created a crater several meters deep and several meters across. "Lightning Rod.", Aaron said, smirking. The fist slowly started to go back into Aaron's body, due to its mass. When the fist was completely gone, Aaron looked at the destruction around him. He looked in shock at the damage he did to not only the arena, but all of Lyle. The arena was completely destroyed. The Carrollton Hotel was missing part of its front. The church, which was next to the arena, was missing its entire side. Several houses had holes blown into them. Aaron looked next to him and saw Richter's unconscious, smoldering body. "Aaron wins!", the announcer shouted. "Aaron the lightning elemental has won the 350th Annual Tournament of the Elementals!" Amy ran to Aaron and hugged him. "You did it!", Amy said as Aaron blacked out. ~*~*~*~* Aaron woke up in a hospital bed. Right next to him were Amy, Hunter, and a person holding a giant check for 300 million parlocks. "What happened?", Aaron asked. "The giant fist crushed your insides.", Amy said. "Your regeneration healed it, but it was still pretty serious." "Heh... figures.", Aaron said. "It was an untested attack. And just when I was thinking of adding variations." "Do that and I'll do the same thing that giant fist did!", Amy shouted as she was being held back by Hunter. "Calm down, Amy.", Hunter said. The man with the check stepped forward. "Hi, Aaron.", he said. "My name's Julius Claymore, but you can just call me Julius. Here is your check for 30 million parlocks." "Wasn't the prize 300 million parlocks?", Aaron asked. Julius rubbed the back of his head. "Well...", he said, "...you see... they're using the rest of the money to rebuild all the damage you did to Lyle." Aaron stared at him in disbelief. Amy and Hunter turned their heads toward him. Aaron's pulse increased. Julius nervously tucked the check underneath Aaron's arm and slinked out. ~*~*~*~* Two weeks passed. Aaron and Hunter finally got new jobs. "So you won't be living here anymore?", Amy asked. "We finally got jobs again.", Aaron said. "You DID?!", Amy asked as she hugged him. She looked at Hunter, who had his arms spread out. "If you want me to hug you, you're going to have to earn it, buster!", Amy shouted at him. "You bitch!", Hunter shouted. "We're due to start tomorrow.", Aaron said. ~*~*~*~* The next day, Aaron and Hunter received some very bad news. Amy's phone rang. When she answered, it was Aaron. "Yeah, I got some bad news.", Aaron said. "What is it?", Amy asked. "Remember when I said we were supposed to start today?", Aaron asked. "Yes...", Amy said, confused. "Well, apparently, some dumbass lightning elemental attacked Blue Moon Apartments in Lewisville.", Aaron said. "They got the Army of Unified Elemental Nations and some other elementals there, but they ain't doin' shit against the elemental. And get this: he calls himself 'Alpha.' It's like he thinks he's hot shit or somethin'. Anyway, me and Hunter are already on our way there, so... bye." Aaron then abruptly hung up. It was a long way from Waurika to Lewisville, especially since Lewisville was in northern Archer District. Once they crossed the halfway line (a train track system that runs through Carrollton), Aaron spoke. "Alright.", he said. "It's just smooth sailing from here. First we gotta go through Richardson, then to Lewisville. Then we're gonna have some fun. Ain't that right, Hunter?" "We're gonna kick that Alpha guy's ass!", Hunter said enthusiastically. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff